Issue 170
Issue 170 is the one-hundred and seventieth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 29: Lines We Cross. It was published on August 2, 2017. Plot The expedition team start their journey to Ohio to meet Stephanie. Yumiko is excited, as they have no idea what's north outside of the safe-zone, causing Michonne, in turn, to worry. Rick tells Jesus about the Dwight situation. Jesus promises to keep his eye on him. Annie asks Rick to check on Mikey, who had recently lost his mother. Maggie and Brianna continue their trip back to Hilltop as Maggie is lost in thought, not responding to Brianna's questions. When Brianna inquires, Maggie tells her it's nothing. Negan kills a couple walkers, cussing at them, as Dante watches him from the woods. Dwight and Laura talk about Rick. Laura tells him he never should have threatened Rick, but Dwight suggests he should have gone all the way. He explains that, while he never saw Negan as a good man, he followed him for a time because he saw him as necessary. Dwight thinks Rick and Negan are no different, and Laura asks him if he really believes that. Rick finds Mikey sitting alone inside the mill. Rick tells him that he knows what he's going through and that he feels like things will never get better. Rick tells Mikey not to dwell on it, as he himself starts tearing up. Mikey breaks down in tears, saying that he misses his mother as Rick embraces him. The expedition team encounters a Kingdom guard, and ask how is it beyond the borders. He tells Michonne that he has no clue, to which Yumiko responds "exciting". Maggie and her group encounter William, who had been gathering supplies for an expansion of the Kingdom. Maggie thinks its too much to accept these gifts, but William insists that the Hilltop needs the resources more. Negan returns to Lucille's grave, and tells her he has no other place to go. As he cries, Dante continues watching him, somewhat sympathetically. Eugene goes to urinate, while Siddiq keeps on watch. While he returns, he sees Magna and Yumiko having sex. Eugene starts to stare at them, until Siddiq screams. Eugene rushes towards him and sees Michonne struggling with a roamer, but she tells him to go help Siddiq, who is being attacked by three. They manage to kill the roamers. Magna sarcastically commends Siddiq's perception, as he defends himself. Eugene orders them to pack up and move camp, as they made to much noise and could have alerted more roamers. Jesus talks to Aaron, and thinks they should move to Hilltop. Aaron asks about Dwight, but Paul found no signs of the latter plotting something. Jesus tells Aaron he thinks he is in love with him, for which Aaron is at a loss for words. The group travelling to Ohio arrives in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Magna questions if it's safe, but Eugene tells her the roamers in the city should have dispersed by now. The group are shocked to find the city completely empty. They settle down for the night on the roof of a building. Eugene has deduced that something is up with Siddiq, as he'd been acting weird for days. Siddiq reveals that he's been feeling guilty. When Eugene inquires, Siddiq confesses that Rosita loved him, as Eugene continues to stare at him in anger. Credits *Rick Grimes *Sophia *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Mikey *Paul Monroe *Brianna *Dwight *Negan *Magna *Yumiko *Annie *Siddiq *Hershel Greene *Dante *Laura *William Deaths *None Trivia *Oddly, even though Yumiko was included in the scavenge team, she is not seen in the cover with the rest of them. *This issue marks Negan's 50th appearance. *This issue marks the 100th issue since the first appearance of Mikey. Category:Media and Merchandise